


The best plan we got

by Maigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty Pageant AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maigan/pseuds/Maigan
Summary: There’s gonna be a new school opening up, it’s basically a wizard university. Hermione and draco need to get in but draco’s Plan might be hard to complete. Can Hermione actually become a beauty pageant queen?? Does she even own a hair brush??





	1. Okay draco you have one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello. This is literally just for fun and the chapters are gonna be short like unbelievably and honestly a little bit ridiculous short. It doesnt even have that much of a conflict If you see anything that needs editing (‘cause I’m the worst at spelling) litterally Tell me please and thank you <3

“Hermione i have a brilliant idea” draco said as he walked into potions that morning.

Hermione didn’t even take her eyes off her arithmetic homework. “If it doesn’t have anything to do with our end of the year project then i dont wanna hear it.”

“Oh ‘mione it’s much much better” he leaned forward in his seat, “way better than 40% of our grade.”

“60% of our grade?” She replied drily.

“Just listen”

“Ugh fine only because i just finished my arithmetic homework anyway.” She turned towards him and smiled. Somewhere in between partner projects her and Draco becomes friends. Good friends actually. He was the only close friend that would study with her and actually try to study not get her to finish quickly just to do something else (Ginny; last week) or get to to their work for them (harry and ron; all of their years at hogwarts) 

“They are starting a new wizarding school, a wizarding university so to speak: Arcadia prep institute of advance magic” draco replied as if he had made the school himself. 

“How do you know about this??? How do i not know about this??” Hermione half shouted. 

“Shhhh!!! Not so loud!!! It’s still under wraps. Anyway i have my sources” draco said slyly, pretending to check his nails. 

Hermione crossed her arms “why don’t I have sources” 

“Granger i am your sources”

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “So how are we getting in??” 

Draco took a moment to soak that comment in. The fact that she said “we” made him feel proud that she trusted him enough to be a team. 

“Well” he had been thinking about this idea for a week and he knew if he didn’t do it correctly everything would crumble and they’ll never get in, “i have a plan. It’ll work but you wont like it” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “what is it?” 

He steadily held her stare and handed her a flyer. 

She scanned the flyer quickly blinked in surprise then read it again. 

“A beauty pageant?” She raised her eyebrow “who will be our model? Ginny? Maybe luna would do it.”

“Actually I already have someone in mind they just have to say yes” 

She lifted her head to see draco with his eyebrows knit together chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Ha good one draco. Man you almost had me for a second”

“You haven’t even thought about it” 

“Draco this idea is deranged. We’ll just get in another way.”

“What are you going to do? Ask a teacher for help? Everyone wants you to go straight to working in the ministry of magic.” Draco said pleading with her.

“What.”

Draco plan was simple. Hermione wasn’t goin to be forced into doing anything she wants to. The best way to get her to do something is to make it her choice and make the other option one where people are taking away her choice. 

It seemed to be working. She chewed the inside of her cheek thinking the idea over in her head.

“Draco do you really think this would work?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if i didnt have the upmost confidence.”

Hermione just look away. 

“And if i agree to do the pageant i’ll have to do stuff all the pageant stuff?”

“Yep. But ill be there to help”

Hermione laughted in shock. “You have a lot of experience doing this?”

Draco turned pink, “my mother did a lot of this sort of stuff. She took me with her, its not that hard.”

“The new school will have many different courses in things like advance spell casting how to develop new spells.”

Draco bumped her shoulder. “We start tomorrow okay?”

“You better not make me do anything embarrassing!”

“How can winning be embarrassing??”

Hermione huffed, “oh i imagine you can think of many ways.” 

Her words were harsh but her leg was bouncing she was just as excited as draco was for a new school with new challenges if only they could get there...


	2. Weren’t you listening??

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading by the fire waiting for Ginny to finish practice. When Ginny did walk into the room she threw down her book and ran to her before Ginny could even close the door. 

“Ginny big news!” 

Ginny undid her ponytail and beamed at hermione. 

“Me too you wont believe it! While i was flying i saw luna and Neville and they were totally snogging!! It was so gross but also kinda cute!”

Hermione and Ginny got caught talking about that for a good half hour until the fireplace started talking in very familiar voices.

“HELLOOOOOOO” ron bellowed “WHO’S READY TO GET-” 

“Ron! The first years are probably asleep right now!” Harry said following him. 

Ginny laughted, “cute sentiment but it’s only 6. No one in Hogwarts is asleep right now.” 

Harry turned red and stammered, “i- uh well- they get smaller every year and- i dont uhh”

Ginny just kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright alright come on keep it pg in here” ron grumbled. 

“Awe Ronnie you’re just bitter that you’re single.”

“If you are going to comment on me being single you better come up with suggestions to fix the problem too.” 

“If we chat here any longer the three broom sticks will be bone dry when we get there.” Hermione said impatiently. 

“Awe ‘mione let me reconvene for a little bit this being my old common room.” Ron sat down in the big chair by the fire but hermione didn’t notice. She was staring out the window at a bird who looked very familiar. 

A big and proud eagle owl landed on the window with a package labeled Hermione in nice writing. Hermione had a feeling this was exactly what she wanted it not to be. 

Ginny took the package and tried to give the owl a treat but it gave her a nasty look and flew away.

“Hermione who is that from” ron tried to be casual he really did but anger creep into his voice. 

Hermione made some vague gesture and twittered, “Well uh.. i mean... i could be anybody” 

“That was Draco’s owl wasn’t it?” Harry asked still facing the window. 

Hermione couldn’t find her voice and took a sudden interest in her shoes. 

Ginny shut the box so loud everyone turned to her. “Nothing of any interest in there” 

Harry charged towards her had the box in seconds but almost immediately Ginny had jumped on him and was trying to get the box back. While they were fighting high heels fell to the floor and everything else halted to a stand still. 

Ron’s fists were clenched so tightly they were red and trembling. He took a couple deep breaths and forced a smile.   
“Well I’m ready to get plastered” and with that he walked into the fire. 

What else could anybody do but follow. They followed him into the fire, out into the three broomsticks and into a booth. 

“I hope what you wanted to tell me had something to do with the black six inch heels?” Ginny hissed in Hermione’s ear as harry and ron had left to ordered their second drinks. 

“As a matter of fact it did” Hermione hissed back. She paused for a minute. “But its not what you think”

Ginny only clicked her tongue and hermione downed the last of her firewiskey. 

Despite the rough beginning the wizards and witches managed to have a fun night. A little too fun actually Hermione woke up on the hogwarts grounds the next morning. All she could remember from last night was shouting, some tears, and a really good plate f nachos. 

Hermione hasn’t opened her eyes but she can hear Ginny grumbling near her. Jesus why on earth did they do this every month?

“Hermione?” A familiar voice asked way too loudly. 

“Sorry no questions at this moment”

“We were suppose to start working on miss. Arcadia today.”

“Honestly at this point i’ll do anything you want if you have any hanger potions”

Ginny found this ridiculous hilarious and giggled loudly. 

“Ill keep you to that” draco grumbled as he searched his pockets. 

Soon a very tired Hermione and a very asleep Ginny were held hostage in an old class room by draco as he went over all they needed to do for Miss Arcadia. 

Honestly hermione remembered none of it but draco seemed very animated about it and wrote too many words on a chalk board. Hermione just kept nodding her head and agreeing to stuff.

Draco draped his school robe over a complaining Ginny and sighed, “you really aren’t listening are you?”

Hermione smiled sheepishly. “At first i was still hungover and then i sorta zoned out and i could really follow what was happening.”

“Typical” he looked down at his watch “well we should leave soon anyway”

“Uh sorry but where again?”

“The hair salon” Ginny replied sleepily, “weren’t you listening?”


	3. Hermione love, you’re hungover

Draco allowed them to go up to their rooms and freshen up while Hermione had convinced him to let Ginny come along. 

Half an hour later they were standing on the big lawn. Ginny in a tank top and shorts and Hermione in ripped jeans and a thin sweater. Ginny kept smiling for some weird reason. Soon draco started walking towards them with brooms in hand.

“Draco you have hit your head if you think I’m going anywhere near a broom.” 

“You already cost us an hour don’t be difficult too.” He said a little too snotty for Hermione’s taste. 

Hermione glared Ginny, “You knew huh?” 

Ginny raised her eyebrow, “Why else would we be on the field?” 

“Just relax Hermione it’s a short trip” 

Hermione stubbornly turned away from both of them. 

“The thing is, malfoy, she hasn’t been on a broom since the mandatory classes”

Draco looked shocked and a little horrified, “Really??”

“Geez you guys not everyone is an athlete”

“Dont worry Hermione we’ll go slow right Ginny?”

Ginny snorted “speak for your self.”

Hermione huffed, “well i know who I’m riding with now.”

Hermione tripped to climb on behind him but she still didn’t feel safe enough. Ginny helpfully suggested another way. Soon Hermione was on the broom in-front of draco but faced towards him. She held on very tightly to him and buried her face into his shirt. She was basically in his lap but was too nervous about flying to give it much thought. 

Draco felt his ears become warm but neither he nor Ginny told her this was the typical position people made out on broomstick in.

Despite Hermione freaking out over how high and fast they were going Ginny still flew circles around them. She actually did her hair while only holding on with her legs. Not that Hermione noticed she was pressed her face into Draco’s shirt.

Her could smell her perfume which now reminded him of whispering in class and studying at the library. He decided not to think too long and hard about it. He was definitely ignoring it when he sped up so she would pull herself closer to him. 

The complete ninny, Hermione thought as she shut her eyes as tightly as possible. Of course he would choose broomsticks to punish her for getting wasted. Focus on not dying she thought to herself. Now’s the time to think about not dying a horrible death right now is not the time to be thinking about Draco’s back muscles.

Soon they land and as soon as she saw both of their wind blown hair she knew her’s looked like a birds nest. Just one of the benefits of being her she thought bitterly. 

Draco dismounted gracefully while Hermione basically fell off the broom. He was the picture of chivalry as he held the door open for the two girls. Ginny walked confidently into the salon while Hermione was pretty sure she looked like a wild animal some one backed into a corner. Hermione wasn’t one who usually went into salons.

Inside the salon was basically all marble with vases of white flowers. There were chocolates and champagne put around for guest all around but the most dazzling part was the beautiful man standing before Hermione. 

He had water blue eyes and long Carmel brown hair with a perfectly chiseled face. He smiled at Hermione as if she didnt look like Hermione. 

“Welcome my friends, welcome. Ah hello draco this must be your special friend no?”

“This would be the Hermione, Mason”

“Her hair is a beautiful canvas i cannot wait to transform it ...er with the lady’s permission.”

Hermione blushed when she finally realized she was the lady. “Hm? Oh yeah of course go for it. If there’s anything you can do to this go for it.”

Mason smiled kindly at her. “You are very sweet. Too good for draco.”

Draco’s eyes went wide while Hermione gleamed. “I know”

Mason laughed heartily. “Perfect perfect! Sit here princesa we will start with a hair mask. I make it especial for you. Made perfect for your hair.”

Ginny convinced draco to get her a hair mask too and soon all three of them were in salon chairs. (Draco was at his hairdresser he might as well get a trim) 

The three spent that Saturday relaxing in a nice salon. 

Hermione got practically every hair treatment know to man and wizard. First a hair mask, then her scalp massaged, then washed and shampooed, heat protect (with a charm that would last a month), them trimmed and highlighted and more things Hermione couldn’t keep tract of until her hair was as soft as silk and beautifully curled instead of half hazardously brushed. 

She was feeling so good that on the way back home he enjoyed the serenity for a bit. Until Ginny challenge draco to a race. 

“Uh Hermione you can get down now” draco said when they reached the field. 

She shook her head.

“Granger dont be a baby! Are you really going to make me land my broom all the way on the floor?” Right now they were hovering 3 feet above the ground. 

Hermione didn’t respond. Draco sighed and landed completely. 

“Geez Hermione i haven’t done a completely landing since last December when i crashed into the ground.”

Hermione opened her eyes and realized for the first time how close they were on a broomstick. She jumped away quickly and snapped back, “well then it was over due. Anyway it’s Ginny’s fault for making us go so fast.” 

Ginny tossed her newly moisturizer hair.

“I only suggest it, draco was the one who followed.”

“By suggesting i assume you meant when you called me a chicken till i said yes?”

“Yes draco that would be exactly what i am talking about.”

Draco rolled his eyes and called after Hermione who started walking away. “Are you practicing walking in heels.”

Ginny crossed her arms. “That’s right you sent her heels. Why?”

“You haven’t told anyone yet?”

“I haven’t really had anytime okay? Geez! Come on Ginny I’ll explain everything over lunch”

“You better Hermione and i mean it. If you dont tell me everything and i mean everything ill stick harry on you and he’ll look at you like you threw up slugs until you spill” Ginny paused and considered what the answer to her question might be and glanced between Hermione and draco “and may a little afterwards too.”

Hermione’s face grew hot. “Geez will you relax it’s not that serious just school stuff”

Draco was staring to feel awkward in this heart to heart. 

“So you girls seem to know what you’re doing so I’m gonna just...” and with that he started walking away. 

“If Hermione is getting screwed over with anything involved this so help me draco i will have your decapitated head stuck on my broom as a warning to others.” Ginny called over her shoulder. Then under her breath, “but if Hermione is just getting plain ol’ screwed well then...”

“GINNY” Hermione was outraged 

Outraged Hermione was always hilarious to Ginny and she couldn’t resist teasing her. “Just trying to be supportive ‘mione.” She said in a sing song voice.”

Soon the two girls were sitting in the great hall eating lunch. 

“So okay, let me get this straight,” Ginny said, “you are to be in a pageant so you could go to some new fancy wizard academy after you graduate and you are going to do this with Draco’s help?” 

Hermione shook her head yes. 

Ginny starred at her plate for a minute deep in thought. 

“Can i help?”

“Do you want to?”

“Are you kidding me Hermione!?! This is the most fun thing that has happened all semester!” Ginny slammed her hand on the table so hard Neville spilled his drink all over his shirt. 

“Sorry Neville!” Ginny said bashfully then turned back to Hermione. “I have got to draw up some contract between you and draco.”

Hermione snorted “really you’re gonna do that? It’s not that serious.”

“Oh it’s very serious” and with that Ginny jumped up from the table and ran off some where. 

~  
Draco walked into the Slytherin common room to find Ginny sitting very comfortable in an easy chair. She closed the book she was pretending to read.

“Oh you’re final here”

“Ta da” draco said dryly, “what are you doing here?”

“I need you to sign some papers for Miss Arcadia”

draco was throughly confused. “I sent them all in already or wait... did Hermione send you?”

“Hermione has no idea I’m here though if she knew I’m sure she would turn pink with anger and embarrassment.” 

Draco chuckled at the thought of that and took the folder Ginny had out reading over the papers. 

“Ginny I’m not even sure these are legally binding”

“It’s cool we’ll go off the honor system then”

“Fine whatever, Honor system. How very typically gryffindor. Do you really have to come with Hermione to everything??”

Ginny reclined and put her feet up. “Yep I’m reserving a front row seat to the most interesting thing that’s gonna happen all year.”

“You’re ridiculous you know?” Draco pulled out a quill to sign on the sloppy dotted line that Ginny drew herself.

“Get used to it, we’re gonna be hanging out way more starting today.”

Draco groaned, “just go tell Hermione tomorrow night were going shopping.” 

Ginny stared to hop away happily, signed papers in hand.

“AND MAKE HER PRACTICE WEARING HEELS”

~  
Hermione kept having to stop and laugh as she read the papers draco signed. 

“Has to do ten pushups if he’s being pushy?? Ginny are you serious? And he really signed this?”

Hermione and Ginny were on the field again. This time for Ginny who was working out while Hermione worked. Ginny tole Hermione about the papers and she cleaned out Ginny’s bag just to find and read them. 

 

“Ginny why do you have so many shoes in your bag” Hermione asked while still reviews the ‘contract’.

“Well you have to wear heels” Ginny paused in between sit-ups, “and you have never worn..” sit-up “heels. The ones draco sent are..” sit-up “too high, so i traded them” sit-up “with Parvati.”

Hermione tried them on to find that she liked the way they looked on her. Then she stool on them. She fell flat on her butt. 

“It’s okay Hermione, no one can really wear heels on bleachers. We can go practice in the common room I’m done with my work out anyway.” 

They stuffed all of the papers into Ginny’s bag and Hermione walked with her shoes in hand. On their way they crashed into draco who stubbornly insisted on be there to practice heel walking. 

“Of course the git would have perfect timing to catch us on our way back” hermione thought as she turned red at the thought of having an audience to see her fall on her face.


	4. High heels

Ginny chewed her bottom lip. “I dont know. Do you really, really need to be there?”

Draco huffed, “uh yes? I dont know how you walk in heels. What if you clomp around and then teach Hermione to clomp. I can not have it.”

Ginny was taken aback. “Oh that’s perfect. Insult me, cause that’s the best way to convince me to let you into our common room.”

Hermione smiled. “Ginny isnt there something in your contract about insults from draco?”

Ginny put her hands on her hips, “why yes in fact there is.”

Draco just blinked. “I probably should have read the whole thing huh? So what is it?” 

“Three compliments.” 

Draco laughed rudely. “About a Weasley? That sounds almost impossible”

Hermione hit him with her heels. 

“Ouch!! Those things have points... okay okay um?” This really was hard for draco because he had never spent anytime thinking about the good parts of Ginny. 

“Your hexes are really really good, you make funny jokes in class and... you’re a good flier?”

Ginny shook her head. “Say it like you mean it. Im missing the passion in your voice.”

“Go fuck yourself” 

“HA that’s perfect. Alright ill let you in” 

Hermione and draco were both very confused. 

“Um what? Why are we letting him into the common room?”

Ginny shrugged, “the first years are extra soft this year, maybe Draco can toughen them up.”

Surprisingly, no one noticed them as the walked into the room. That was because the room was so packed no one noticed a green tie in the midst of all the red and gold. 

“Fuck” Ginny shouted, “forgot it was dare day.”

Every gryffindor was in the common room making their friends do something crazy. 

Ginny grabbed Hermione hand and hermione was forced to grab an overwhelmed Draco’s arm. As they walked towards the girls dorm, Ginny drank something gross, was bench pressed by a buff year 6, and started a game of never have i ever. It wasn’t until they reached the steps that she remembered the charm on the stairs. 

Ginny sheepishly nudged Hermione. 

“Maybe, a definite maybe, i can adjust the charm.” 

Hermione took out her wand, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. She muttered something and pushed draco forward. 

He carefully took a step and... then he took another one. It worked. 

“Yeah hermione!!! You did!!”

She smiled, “I just made it so it focused on gryffindor boys instead of just generally boys.”

Just then draco walked right in the middle of the conversation and towards a desk in the dorm. 

“Alright Ginny do you thing i have some work to do” 

Ginny huffed. “Oh really? What happened to being oh so concerned about heel walking.”

He just waved her off as if she was a child. “Just get her the basic knowledge and leave the rest to me?”

“Her?!? ‘Her’ is right here” 

“Well ‘her’ should remember to use correct grammar. That’s definitely what the judges will be looking for. Remember it’s not just a pageant it’s a pageant for a new prestigious school.” 

And with that statement he tuned out the girls and got down to writing letters and sending different owls from the school owlery. Half and hour later Hermione was okay with walking in one inch heels. 

“Draco she’s got it!!” Ginny excitedly stated, very proud of how far her and Hermione had come. 

“Perfect now she can start wearing them during school” 

“Ugh whyyyyyy” Hermione flopped on the bed nearest him, totally worn out from walking around the tiny dorm. 

Draco span around in a swivel chair and rolled over to her. 

“Hermione, at the pageant you’re gonna have to wear heels for hours while standing and smiling.”

“Oh merlin!!! Why!!!!” Hermione yelled into her pillow. 

“...Draco”

“Ye?” 

“I need you to reconvince me really quick.” 

“Mmm alright how about other students who care about school as much as you do?”

“Oh that’s good!! Keep going!!!”

Draco tried to think quickly, “umm how about all the teachers know more about their subjects than you do for once and they’re going to have classes where you research about how magic is affected by magic and vise versa. They’ll also have more classes about science and biology too. The school board is working on having a doctrinal course too. You could be Dr. Hermione.”

Draco looked at Hermione to see if it had any affect. When he saw the glint in her eye he knew she was hooked. Just she jumped up, put on her heel and threw he school bag over her shoulder. 

“Come on draco I’m all fired up i just have to go to the library and study!”

Hermione almost fell three times as the two tried to walk down the dorm stairs. 

“Fine.” Hermione said as draco tried not to laugh, “you can hold my bag.”

“It would be my honor madam.”

Hermione only rolled here eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Please would you consider writing a comment on what you thought about the work? Like just a comment about whether my dialogue was good or if you couldn’t always tell who was talking.


End file.
